Poker and Sickness
by Dark'nLightAngel
Summary: Cloud's sick, Zack invites aka drags Reno and Sephiroth who, in turn, drag Rufus over to play poker in attempts to cheer Cloud up. Revised and edited! Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: _I don't own it! Just the plot! No FFVII ownage for me! ;;_**

* * *

**Poker and Sickness**

* * *

"Royal flush! I win again!" 

"No fair, Zack! That's like the tenth time in a row that you've won!"

"Don't be such a sore loser, Reno..."

"Perhaps he's cheating."

"I am not cheating, Seph! And I am not a sore loser, Rufus."

"Sure sound like one to me..."

"Shut up, Zack."

Sighing quietly to himself, Cloud looked up from where he was currently attempting to read a book through his terrible, ill-induced haze, glad for a reason to take a break.

The current welcomed distraction was positioned in the middle of his and Zack's living room, where four males were sitting playing poker. Zack, Reno, Rufus, and Sephiroth were sitting around the table, Zack and Reno were arguing while Rufus watched, looking rather amused, wheres Sephiroth seemed to be getting a bit bored with the whole thing.

Cloud felt sorry for the General, really. This was the third time this week that Zack had dragged the other over to their place for some random, odd get-together. The blond wasn't quite sure why Rufus came, and was positive that he would be better off not knowing.

Either way, the point of every one of these...Get-togethers had been Zack's attempt(s) at cheering Cloud up, apparently. Recently, the cadet had been overcome by a terrible sickness that just refused to leave and, despite all Cloud's protests, he had been instructed to stay at home and rest, rather then be out there training with his peers, until he was well again.

Needless to say, the blond had been sulking around the apartment for quite awhile since that incident with his commanding officer, and the General, had happened. Zack had gotten tired of seeing his friend in such a pitiful state after about a week and had started bringing these three over for simple fun, hoping Cloud would join in.

Though, each time Cloud turned down the offers to join, always finding something else to do with his time despite his currently limited capabilities.

He hated being sick, so far it had caused him to get in a argument with his commanding officer worthy of the General's attention, a rather forceful argument with said General, both on the field and in Seph's office (the one in the office had gotten rather violent, as well).

Now he wasn't even able to read, and work on his make-up essays that Zack had convinced Seph to give him, if only to keep the blond occupied, and stop him from worrying about falling too far behind in class.

"Stupid illness..." Upon the sounding of his, unintentionally, voiced thought, the room fell silent as four pairs of eyes turned on him. Suddenly, Cloud felt even worse then before...Had that small, pitiful croak been his voice? Oh god, no. He couldn't be losing his voice, too!

Becoming aware of the others staring at him, Cloud looked up shyly from where he had been staring, horrified, at his desk. Unfortunately, his gaze met with the startling green eyes of the General whom he had recently been cursing off and on in his mind. To his dismay, and annoyance, Sephiroth was smirking, sending him a knowing look.

Thinking quickly, he slammed his book closed and stood, waiting a moment for a sudden dizzy spell to pass before pointing to his throat and mouthing the word "Tea" then turned, fully intent on going into the kitchen.

He was stopped, however, by a gloved hand wrapping firmly around his wrist, pulling him over to the couch, where the owner of the hand forced him, as gently as possible, to lay down.

"I'll get it. Rest." Sephiroth swept from the room, leaving a very stunned, ill cadet on the couch, staring at the spot where the General had just stood a moment before.

"He's right, you know, Spiky." Zack's voice rang in Cloud's ears, snapping him out of his daze by tossing a blanket on top of him. "You've been staring at the same page of that book for the past hour with a really strained look on your face, and I know that it isn't too hard to read simple words for you, kid. And now your voice is gone and you nearly passed out when you stood a moment ago."

If Cloud could speak, or rather, if he was willing to speak with that awful voice that belonged to him, he would've attempted to argue with the SOLDIER that was currently making sure the blanket was covering his small body entirely.

However, this was not the case. So, instead, the cadet settled for a cold glare to show his disagreement towards the entire thing.

"Now, now...No need for dirty looks, cadet. Quite childish, in my opinion, not to mention insubordinate." Sephiroth had returned, holding a decent sized mug filled with steaming hot tea with an ice cube floating, and quickly melting, in the liquid to help it cool so that it could be consumed without scalding the blond's poor tongue.

Sitting up, Cloud accepted the mug with a faint hint of a blush coming across his features due to the light scolding he had just received at the hands of his idol. Zack allowed him to get a few drinks in before taking the mug and putting it on the coffee table while Seph pushed Cloud back into a laying position, bringing up a noise of protest from the blond.

Though, this only earned him a stern look from the General, "If you don't rest you'll never recover."

Those words were all it took for the smaller of the two to give in, relaxing back into the couch and letting his eyes slip closed as the medication that had been slipped sneakily into his tea finally started to work. He was out like a light within minutes.

Sephiroth sighed, quietly returning to his spot at the game table, while Rufus settled him with a look.

"...Yes, Rufus?" Was uttered from the sliver-haired angel's lips when it became obvious that the young Vice President wasn't going to speak nor stop staring unless he was prompted to do so.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to spike his drinks with so much medication?"

"He refuses to take it, so yes, I do think its a good idea." Picking up his hand Sephiroth scowled, he hated poker. "Besides, if I didn't he would never get well...Royal Flush, I win."

"Damnit, Seph!"

"What, Reno? This was only my second win."

"He's just upset that he can't win."

"I am not, Rufus!"

Seph sighed, shaking his head as he watched another argument commence. Zackary and Cloud were very lucky he cared for them, otherwise he wouldn't put up with this nonsense every night.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Review, please, and tell me what you think? 

**Cloud:** Why do I have to be the one sick?!

**Sephiroth: **Because I don't get sick, and Zack has to be the 'good friend'

**Cloud:** Psht. Then you should get sick, it would make it all the more amusing.

**Angel:** Stop fighting with Sephy, Cloud!


End file.
